Mobile phones have advantages of mobility, safety and stability, and are indispensable communication products in people's routine life and work.
Normally, the mobile phones have to perform network searching when turning on, lose network, or roaming among different Public Land Mobile Networks (PLMN) or after camping on a network for emergency calling.
A method for performing network searching when a mobile communication device loses network, is disclosed in Chinese patent application with publication No. CN1784025A. Referring to FIG. 1, a flow chart of a method for performing network searching in prior art is illustrated. In this method, the mobile communication device starts network searching when losing network, and starts a next network searching if an interval between adjacent network searching that is prescribed as an initial value of a timer has elapsed. The interval between two adjacent network searching is slightly larger than a previous interval between the two adjacent network searching. In this way, electric power is saved without adverse influence on speed of network searching.
A multi-card multi-standby mobile phone comprises at least two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards for communicating with different mobile communication service providers. Network searching is needed once one SIM card in the mobile phone loses connection with the mobile communication service provider. A procedure of network searching is divided into multiple steps. Other SIM card in the mobile phone is still in the normal communication state for receiving service (a call between the mobile phone and other mobile communication devices, short message, Bluetooth and so on) requests among each step of the network searching. However, the multi-card multi-standby mobile phone includes only one antenna for sending/receiving communication information, and thus the mobile phone cannot simultaneously perform network searching and mobile phone traffic. Normally, the mobile phone traffic will firstly processed and then the network searching is performed again for avoiding the network searching to affect feeling of mobile phone users, which leads to decreased efficiency.
Therefore, it is desired for the skilled persons in the art to solve the conflict between network searching and mobile phone traffic thereby promoting efficiency of the network searching.